Waking Up in Vegas
"Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''as a redeemable song using a code only accessible to the NTSC region (and as a DLC for all regions). Dancer *A star headband *A red and yellow arrow-striped halter top *Minishorts with tassles *Red-violet boots *A blue and red arrow-striped choker *A black fedora that she throws away at the beginning of the routine. Background There are five different backgrounds seen during the routine. The first background has gold coins falling from both sides in a dark place with some small red dots. The second background has bubbles as well as lights, raining dust and objects and more combined randomly. The third background has random moving lights, signs, lines and shapes - all of which are yellow. The fourth background is the same as the third but has a purple color scheme instead. The objects on-screen move away until everything is gone. The final background has red spinning parallel lines which spin until they fade. Gold Moves There are a total of 2 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine. '''Gold Move 1: '''During the line ''"You've got me into this", lean really low backwards and stretch your right hand out slowly. Gold Move 2: 'After ''"Remember what you told me" ''is sung for the third time, softly stretch your arms out quickly. wakingupinvegasgoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 wakingupinvegasgoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 The Popchips Code The code to put on the website is OCT3114LYD1, and the code for the song given from it will vary within console and region. How to Get Waking Up in Vegas *Go to http://www.justdancegame.com/popchips/ *Enter the code OCT3114LYD1 *Select your console (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360) *Agree to the terms and conditions *Press "Redeem" Appearances in Mashups ''Waking Up in Vegas ''appears in the following Mashup: * [[Birthday|''Birthday]] '(Best of Katy) ' * ''Kiss Kiss'' '''(Electro Country) Captions * Lose Mind * Shiny Girl Trivia *The reason that a Katy Perry song was chosen for the promotion could be attributed to the fact that she is one of the endorsers for Popchips and even has her own flavour of Popchips - Katy's Kettle Corn. * This is the 9th song by Katy Perry in the series, after ''Hot n Cold'', Firework, California Gurls, E.T, Teenage Dream, Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl, ''and Roar. It is followed by [[Birthday|''Birthday]] and ''Dark Horse''.'' *This is currently a DLC for the PAL version and the NTSC version of the game. *This is the second song to need a code on Just Dance 2014. The first was [[Safe And Sound|''Safe And Sound]]. Overall, it is the sixth song to require unlocking via a code. By technicalities the Extreme version of ''Barbra Streisand'', '' [[Katti Kalandal|''Katti Kalandal]]'' and ''Baby Girl ''in Just Dance: Greatest Hits required a code with the D-Pad. The following songs were [[You Make Me Feel...|''You Make Me Feel...]] and ''Brand New Start'' from Just Dance 4, even though You Make Me Feel... was later released as DLC. *"H*ll" is censored, but "Hungover" (which is associated with alcohol) isn't. When Hungover is said there's a space in between "hung" and "over" making it 2 words. Oddly, "Freaking" is not censored either even though it is censored in Gentleman and Turn Up the Love. *The avatar can be found on the PAL version, confusing many people because at the time, the song was exclusive to the NTSC. This also happens with ''Danse'', Alfonso Signorini, and ''Diggin' in the Dirt'' which are PAL region songs. *This is the 3rd song by Katy Perry to get censored, after ''California Gurls'' and ''I Kissed a Girl''.'' *For some reason, even if the player has unlocked the song with the code before, the same song can still be seen in the shop. **Therefore, no one should get it (besides all PAL consoles, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) in NTSC if the code was unlocked. ** If the song is on the list from a code, the DLC version will be in the same category as this song, as if it was an alternate mode. * After [[You Make Me Feel...|''You Make Me Feel...]], this is the second song to be a code unlockable before becoming a DLC. * This is the cheapest non-recycled DLC on Just Dance 2014, costing $2.00 (the same as DLC alternates). ** However, it costs $3.00 on Xbox One and there is no redeem code button on Xbox One. * Her avatar can be unlocked by paying 5 Mojocoins, even without unlocking the song. * The song's half dancer does not have the fade effect, which allows part of the legs to be seen. Instead, the skirt seems to simply be floating. Gallery Just_Dance_2014_Waking_Up_In_Vegas.jpg Download (6).jpg wakingup.jpg|Waking Up In Vegas wuiv.png 335.jpg WUIVCoach.png cutmypic2.png Wakingupinvegasavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 153.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Popchips-bags-1-.png|Popchips bags during the promotion wakinguppictos.png|Pictograms vegasopener.png vegasmenu.png wakingupinbanner.png boxartwuiv.jpg Videos File:Katy Perry - Waking Up In Vegas File:Just Dance 2014 Waking up in Vegas *5 Stars* Popchips Exclusive Code in the descriptions ) Category:DLC's Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Pop Songs Category:Code Required Songs Category:00's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015